


Spare Milk, Please?

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Past Yuuto/Kenta/Reon/Nayuta, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sometimes being homies mean helping milk your bro's tits, The other argonavis members are also there for a second, Yuu has some nice tits btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Banri finds out a well-kept secret of Yuuto's.
Relationships: Goryou Yuuto & Shiroishi Banri, Goryou Yuuto/Shiroishi Banri
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder to read the tags because if you don't this is gonna come as a surprise for you
> 
> Shout out to my friend who willingly goes along with this you know who you are

As much as he respects GYROAXIA now, Yuuto can't quite bring it in himself to fully forgive them. Time might have healed his wounds, and so does the talk he has with his ex-bandmates, but it still hurts to remember them practically leaving him alone. Thankfully, being on the same playing field with them as a member of Argonavis does wonders to his confidence. It's like he's proved himself to be as good as, if not even better than his now rivals. Revenge feels good.

Of course, revenge doesn't solve this problem his ex-bandmates left him with. Probably one of the biggest problems they gave him.

Ever since he was left alone, Yuuto vowed to never let another soul know about his secret. For years, he's kept it tightly under wraps, unknown to even his closest friends. No one in Argonavis knew.

Key word on _knew._

Yuuto thought he was careful, that there's no way anyone can know. Figures that the moment he lets his guard down, an accident happens. Yuuto briefly considers quitting the band again, this time out of shame and embarrassment.

It starts with Banri tripping and falling on him. Now, that on its own would be alright. Yuuto's a sturdy guy, he can handle a few hits. Or people. The problem comes with the fact that they're currently backstage, right before a live, and how Banri flailed and immediately grabs onto the nearest thing with surprising strength, the thing being Yuuto's chest.

"Ah, shit, sorry Yuuto-kun," Banri says sheepishly, still clutching Yuuto's pecs. Yuuto, on his part, tries to cover that part of him from everyone else's eyes. Yuuto's prepared to brush it off, _it's okay, just be more careful next time,_ when Ren gasps.

"Yuuto! Your undershirt's wet!" He points out, and Yuuto has never wanted to melt into a puddle more in his life. Being the oblivious guy he is, Ren starts looking for any leakage on the roof, while Wataru and Rio goes to get him a new shirt. Which leaves him with Banri, now looking up at him with wonder, and hands _still on Yuuto's chest._

"Uh, is something wrong?" Yuuto asks in the hopes that it's just something superficial. It proves futile when Banri's hands lose their grip on his chest only to slide under the jacket and _squeeze._

Immediately, Yuuto can feel liquid spurting out of his nipples, staining his undershirt even further. He can do nothing but stare as Banri lifts his hand away, eyeing the fluid before popping one into his mouth.

"Milk," he says after tasting. "Huh."

Before he can say anything else and Yuuto can self-combust, Wataru returns with a change of clothes, which he accepts with gratitude before dashing to the nearest bath room, ignoring his inquiries as to why his face is all red. He curses as he quickly takes off the jacket, making sure it isn't stained one bit before taking off his undershirt. Yuuto contemplates a bit before he leans over the sink, squeezing his pecs gently and watching milk go down the drain as he tries to remember what he did wrong to deserve this.

Damn those guys.

* * *

The live goes without a hitch, thankfully. No one made a big deal of whatever happened back then, which is good too. Yuuto hopes they forget it ever happened and go back to life before his little accident.

Of course, it's too good to be true, because a moment after Yuuto enters the bathroom to relieve his pecs (because whatever happened back then seemed to trigger his milk glands and his tits feel so full it hurts), Banri follows suit.

"Banri," Yuuto says defeatedly, "can we just forget whatever happened back there?" _Please say yes_ , he thinks. _God, please say yes, or okay, or whatever you want, as long as you agree._

Unfortunately for him, Banri bounds to where he is near the sink, voice chipper as he sounds out a "nope!", popping the 'p'. "That was pretty cool, Yuuto-kun. Didn't know you could do that!"

"There is nothing cool about that!" Yuuto cries. "It's embarrassing! If anyone knew they'll probably laugh at me. Oh god, you're here to do that, right? Please, just make it quick…"

Banri tilts his head, confused. "What makes you assume that…? No, I'm not here to laugh at you." He makes grabby motions with his hands. "I wanna see how it works! And maybe help out a bit."

"That's even _more_ embarrassing! Why would you want to do that, anyway!?"

"Don't worry, I have plenty of experience milking cows!"

" _I'm not a cow!_ " However much Yuuto wants to complain, though, he can't stop the other from plastering himself behind him, hands reaching around to grab at Yuuto's pecs. "Please, Banri, get your hands of my ti--chest and we can talk about this," Yuuto pleads.

"Were you about to call them tits?" Banri asks as he squeezes Yuuto's chest, fascinatedly watching milk gush out of it, swirling in the sink before going down the drain. "That's kinda cute. You have nice tits, Yuuto-kun."

Yuuto gasps as Banri starts massaging his pecs, breath growing ragged. "Banri…" he whines, not even knowing what he wants to say next. Does he want him to stop? Squeeze harder? Or something else entirely?

Before long, he's hunched down and panting, eyes unfocused as he grips the sink for dear life while Banri milks the last drops out of his tits. He barely even feels shame when a nudge between his legs reveals the tent in his pants. "Do you always get turned on by this…?" Banri murmurs.

Yuuto is too unfocused to complain when one of Banri's hands drop from his chest to opening his pants and taking out his erect cock. His vocabulary is completely wiped out, a litany of "Banri"s and "please"s the only thing coming out of his mouth as the other works him over the edge. His orgasm hits him in waves, the hand covering his mouth and shoving fingers into his throat the only thing stopping him from screaming himself hoarse.

By the time Yuuto comes back from his high, Banri has already wiped him down and tucked his dick back in his pants. "What was that for…?" He asks weakly.

Banri shrugs. "It happened while I was playing around, so I thought it was the nice thing to do."

Yuuto massages his temples. "Jeez, okay. Can you… keep this a secret from the others? I really don't want them to find out."

"Okay!" Banri agrees easily enough. After a while, he adds, "maybe I should buy a pump and bottles for next time."

"Next time…? What are you planning?"

The grin the other shows him gives Yuuto chills. "Maybe we can make a business out of selling your tit milk!" He crows before quickly slipping out of the bathroom door, clearly cherishing his life.

Yuuto knows he's joking. Probably. Pretty sure he is. But if he was actually being serious and going to attempt selling his milk, Yuuto would much rather die. "BANRI!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banri's more prepared to handle Yuuto's problem this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back back again
> 
> I started this a while after the first chap but never rlly got around to finish it until I realized that it's almost Yuuto's birthday in my timezone. It's his birthday here by the time this is published so: happy birthday you funky big bottom hope you get all the dick you want

The morning of their next concert, a week later, Yuuto thinks he saw Banri slip a suspicious plastic bag into the bag they carry around for post-performances, but at this point he knows that it's better not to ask now. It's probably something related to his  _ problem, _ so he'll know soon or later anyway. 

Wataru doesn't share the same sentiment. "Banri, what did you put in here?" He demanded. Yuuto sits back and secretly lets himself enjoy Banri's panicked face as he tries to excuse his actions. It's a fair payoff for whatever humiliation he'll face later.

Sure enough, after the concert, Banri is already in the restroom by the time Yuuto got in to relieve his chest. "Alright, spill. What's in the bag?" He asks tiredly.

"Hard day?" Banri teases. Yuuto shoots him a glare, to which he raises his hands. "Alright, alright! Impatient much?" he complains halfheartedly as he opens the plastic bag. "What I got for you is… this!"

Yuuto looks at the bottles skeptically. "Will that even be enough…?"

Banri blinks confusedly. "Huh. I would have thought you'd be a bit more surprised at the breast pump."

"I kinda saw that one coming," Yuuto admits. "Now can we  _ please _ just get on with it?"

All he gets is a shrug in response. "Alright, if you say so!" Banri says, too cheerfully for Yuuto's tastes.

They start off like last time, Yuuto facing the sink, this time with his shirt off, as Banri fondles his pecs. Unlike then, though, the milk doesn't seem to want to come out this time.

"Are you okay, Yuuto-kun? Did you have enough sleep? Ate enough? Are you stressed?" Banri questions rapid fire, and while Yuuto is tempted to reply to the last one in particular with an  _ of course I am, who wouldn't when in this position!? _ He knows Banri only wanted to help (even if he has… less than pure intentions), so what he says instead is, "maybe it'll come out if you play with my nipples…"

"Is that so?" Banri says, lightly pulling at the left. The pleasure-pain makes Yuuto squeak as the first drops of today's milk spurts out. "Oh yeah, it works! Hold on, lemme just-" Banri fumbles with the pump and bottle, putting it together- "there!" he crows victoriously, placing it on his tit.

For a while, the only sounds in the small restroom is the suction sounds the breast pump makes and Yuuto's halted moans. Banri continues to tease him, taking the pump off to fondle his chest, squeezing his nipple. Yuuto's mind goes hazy, he barely registers the hand palming his erection, slow circles pressing against the bulge straining against his pants. The combined sensations is too much on his poor mind, and Yuuto is stuck moaning shamelessly around the fingers Banri once again sticks inside his mouth. As the other changes sides and plays with the other tit, he's content to just stand there and take it until-

"Uh oh."

"Mmh?" Yuuto hums questioningly. "Whuz wrong?"

"Both the bottles are full," he tells him.

"Hnnn, told you so."

"You didn't tell me anything, though…"

"I did, but whatever. Just drain it down the sink like last time."

Yuuto can feel his head shake. "No can do. That'll be a waste."

By this time, his head has cleared enough to be a functional human being. "It's not like I can't leak more any time soon. Besides, I'd like to have this problem taken care of as fast as possible, so unless you have any other outrageous ideas, it's our best bet."

"Yeah," Banri says without actually paying attention, eyes trained on Yuuto's right tit and the milk steadily dripping from it. He thinks that Banri's agreeing with him until-"I have one."

"Have one-" Yuuto gasps as Banri forcefully turns him around, backing him into the wall. Before he can ask anything else, he's latched onto his chest, the wet warmth around his nipple making his head spin. "Ah…"

Like this, it's much more dangerous for what's left of Yuuto's sanity, wet sounds coming from Banri as his tongue plays with the areola. Yuuto barely held back the whine from his throat when the other grinds up against him. He can feel his balls tightening, and tries his damndest to not cum his pants right then and there. Not an easy feat when he can feel Banri growing harder by the second, the sounds emitting from his friend progressively getting lewder, moans and hums joining the mix.

After what feels like forever but can't be longer than two minutes, Banri finally detaches from his chest, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "There," he says, "all dry."

Yuuto needs a second to compose himself. "Yeah, thanks or whatever. Now can you  _ please _ help me with my other problem?"

"Other problem? What do you-" Yuuto grinds his erection on Banri's hip. "Oh."

"Yes.  _ Oh. _ " Yuuto rolls his eyes. "What, you think you can just go and leave me like this?"

"You didn't seem to be okay with it last time…"

"Well I wasn't into the whole milking business either, but her we are." Yuuto shrugs. "Besides…" he reaches down to Banri's own tent. "Don't you have your own to take care of?"

The red tint spreading on his cheeks is satisfying to watch. Yuuto leans back to the wall, watching Banri sputter and try to hide his very obvious boner. "So? Get on with it."

Banri approaches carefully, like Yuuto is some kind of scared cow (he probably thinks he is,  _ Jesus fuck _ ), stopping right before making any kind of contact. His hands hesitantly reach out to open up his pants, hand slipping under his boxers and grabbing hold at his leaking erection. The warmth of his hand on his cock has Yuuto moaning. He grits his teeth to stop the tight coil in his gut. "Jeez, you weren't this slow last time, what's the problem?"

"Well, I'm sorry  _ sir _ ," Banri snipes (and a flash of heat goes through his body, but Yuuto puts that aside for another time), "it's different when you're face to face with it," his cock is taken out of its confines, and Yuuto can see the other's eyes widen a fraction at the size of it. "I mean, look at this!" Banri whisper-shouts, shaking the dick to emphasize his point.

"Please stop flopping my dick around," Yuuto tells him. Banri apologetically lays it on his stomach and gives it a little rub.

Slowly but surely, they build a steady pace, Yuuto rutting up into Banri's hand as the other burrows himself in Yuuto's pecs. Feeling Banri's heavy breaths on his chest feels… a bit weird, but not something he can't get used to. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Yuuto awkwardly pats Banri's head, which nets him a slightly louder moan in response.

It took him an embarrassingly long amount of time to realize that, hey, he kind of offered to help Banri with his erection too, he should probably deal with that. His other hand trails down his back, halting to lightly squeeze at his (admittedly cute) butt before slipping into his pants and taking hold of his dick. Banri lets out a surprised gasp that draws out into a whine as Yuuto starts jacking him off.

"Hold on," Yuuto tells him, letting go of his dick. Banri makes a move to protest, but Yuuto's quick to silence him by taking both their erections with one hand. Banri falls back to his chest with a muffled groan, while Yuuto buries his head onto the other's messed up hair with a sigh. His hand moves quick, swiping at the head of their cocks once in a while.

Banri clutches his biceps hard, nails digging into skin. Yuuto's sure that's going to make a mark. "Yuu-to-kun," he stutters. "I'm--close--"

Feeling Banri tremble against him has quite the effect. His hands move quicker, sloppier as he chases their high. "Yeah, me too," he pants, "almost there, that's it, good boy-"

Banri thrusts once, twice, before coming, muffling his wail by way of biting into Yuuto's shoulder. The spark of pain mixed with the way the other tenses has Yuuto reaching his peak, sight flashing white as he cums the hardest he has ever felt in his life.

When he comes down from his high, the first thing he sees is Banri dipping a finger through the cum on his shirt.

"Fuck." Yuuto grimaces. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Banri tells him.

The next few minutes is spent in silence while Yuuto puts his shirt back on and Banri cleans his the best he can. Once that was done, they're left standing there, doing nothing but stare at each other.

Banri breaks the silence first. "So. That happened."

"Yeah. It did." Yuuto understands the reaction. He's still in a state of shock himself.

More silence.

"So, yeah." Banri shrugs. He picks up the bottles and the pump, shoves them back into the plastic bag. "See ya later," he waves as he leaves the bathroom.

That was. Very different from last time. Yuuto supposes that jacking off with a friend is pretty different from whatever they did last time, so he guesses it's understandable.

He's not in the state of mind to think about it, though. So Yuuto rolls his shoulders and leaves to regroup with his band, putting the last few minutes to the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this part 1 of Yuuto's birthday bottom bonanza ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm so obsessed with the thought of Yuuto lactating like I've been thinking about Yuuto titty milk for a week-ish it's not even funny
> 
> If I get convinced enough I might add another chapter where Banri gets to drink Yuuto's titty milk who knows
> 
> EDIT: Yuu birthday :) Also this marks a little more than a month since I became obsessed with Yuu tiddy milk and I don't really know how to feel


End file.
